My Life!
by Aoi Rin Oukumaru
Summary: Menceritakan kisah Naruto di mantan SMA Khusus Wanita, serta perseturuan dan masalah yang ia alami karena Saudara perempuannya dan teman-temannya. Bagaimana Naruto menghindarinya dan bagaimana pula dia menyelesaikannya. Check This Out. WARNING : Ecchi, Typo, OOC Charac, Harem!Naru. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Ch 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki X …? ( or Harem ? )

Rate : T ( semi M )

WARNING : TYPO, Alur berantakan, OOC Charac, No Shinobi ! Charac, Highschool ! Life

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 1

Kring…Kring…Kring…

Terdengar suara alarm yang berusaha keras melakukan tugas mulianya, membangunkan seorang pemuda dari tidur panjangnya. Tangan seseorang itu mencoba menjangkau alarm tersebut, setelah di pegang.

Wush…Brak….

" ALARM SIALAN " alarm malang itu pun hancur, pelaku berusaha masuk kembali kedalam selimutnya. Mencoba melakukan tidur tenangnya kembali, tanpa dia sadari aura membunuh yang sangat pekat mendekati kamarnya.

Duagh…Blar…

Pintu kamarnya langsung hancur oleh tendangan seseorang, terkejut dengan suara pintunya yang jebol. Naruto segera menyibakkan selimutnya, menoleh kearah pintu.

Crooot…

" Gyah…" Naruto pingsan dengan darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya, " Onii-san, kau kenapa ? " teriak gadis tadi, dia pun berlari menuju Naruto dan meletakkan Naruto dipaha mulusnya. " Nii-san….Naruto-niisan…." Gadis itu terus memanggil Naruto.

Naruto P.O.V

Ada apa denganku, kenapa semua buram. " Onii-san…Onii-san…" ada yang memanggilku? Apa yang barusan terjadi.

Pandanganku masih sedikit samar. ' benda apa ini ?, kenapa sangat lembut dan hangat '. Aku mencoba memegangnya dan menyingkirkan benda ini dari wajahku, tapi…." Ahh..Ahn..O-onii-sannhh…."

Are ? kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk ? kenapa dengan suara itu ?

Nyut..nyut…

" Ahh…ahhnn…O-Onii-sanhhh…ma-mattehh…..ahhh…" Gyah…firasatku buruk! Jangan –jangan…

" Hah..hah…Onii..hah…sanhh…" benda itu mulai kujauhkan agar aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, " Onii-san….Daijobou ? " aku melihat wajah khawatir dari adikku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sayu. ' Matte…kenapa dia seperti itu ' kenapa pandanganmu begitu Imotou?

" Apa yang terjadi Ino-chan ? " tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran, seingatku dia tadi menendang pintu kamar ku dan….

Croott…

" Onii-san daijobou…hidungmu berdarah ? " aku hanya memejamkan mataku mengingat kejadian barusan, bagaimana tidak adikku mendatangi kamarku seperti itu.

" Onii-san kau marah ? Gomen aku tadi menendang pintu kamarmu lagi " kenapa malah jadi aku yang merasa bersalah ! kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan !

Oh Shit ! Holy Shit ! 'adik kecilku' mulai berontak, " Ino-chan kau tau apa yang kau lakukan padaku ? " aku membuka mataku dan memandangnya yang mulai berwajah binggung, Gyah….' Kami-sama cobaanmu terlalu berat 'dia terlalu manis.

" Apa aku salah Onii-san, aku hanya mau membangunkanmu " balasnya dengan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kawaii ! Hountou ni Kawaii ! aku tidak tahan ingin membawanya dengan karung !

Nyut…

" Ahh…Onii-sanh…ge-geli…ah.." Shit suaranya mengairahkan, sadar Naruto dia adikmu. Aku melirik tanganku dan menelusuri apa yang aku pegang.

Croot…

' Holy Shit aku bisa mati ' bagaimana tanganku bisa sampai ke oppainya, Wah ! " Ino-chan ! cepat pakai bajumu ! " teriakku sambil beranjak menjauhinya, dia malah melihatku dengan tatapan binggung yang sangat manis!

" Are ? Onii-san…ada apa ? " kenapa kau malah bertanya Baka ! aku laki-laki normal, Shit 'adikku' bangun lagi. Aku melempar selimut kearahnya dan duduk di tepi kasurku, mencoba menenangkan pikiran ku yang kacau sambil membersihkan darah dari hidungku.

Melirik sedikit adikku yang sedang berkubang dengan selimut yang dilemparnya, dan akhirnya memuculkan kepalanya saja. ' Dia terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal bersifat 'dewasa' seperti ini ' batinku.

Naruto P.O.V End

" Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau datang kemari dengan keadaan….ehem telanjang ? " tanya Naruto dengan nada setenang mungkin. Mendegarnya Ino langsung berwajah ceria " Ara…aku tadi habis mandi dan sepertinya handukku jatuh saat aku membuka pintu kamar Naruto-niisan " jawab Ino dengan wajah cerah dan senyum polosnya.

" Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Ino-chan, kau taukan kalau aku laki-laki " ucapan Naruto membuat Ino sedikit binggung, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang pose imut yang menggoda.

" Are ? Onii-san kan memang laki-laki " masih dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan nada yang imut, apalagi selimut yang menutupinya melorot, memperlihatkan Oppainya yang bulat dan sedikit besar untuk remaja seusianya.

' Damn, kenapa dia begitu polos dan apa-apaan wajah imutnya itu ! ' batin Naruto melihat kelakuan adik perempuannya itu, tangannya berusaha menahan sesuatu di selangkangannya yang sedang berontak. Tangan satunya memegang hidungnya agar tidak mimisan karena pemandangan 'surga' didepannya.

" Sudah lupakan yang tadi, aku mau mandi dulu. Kau turunlah dulu keruang makan " Naruto pun berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi dan tangannya masih memegang hidung serta selangkangannya. Ino yang sudah melihat Onii-sannya pergi, mulai beranjak kekamarnya sambil mengambil handuknya yang terjatuh di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

' Hah…pagi-pagi begini sudah mendapat musibah ' batin Naruto yang merutuki kesialannya, ya sebenarnya dia tidak menampik kalau 'itu' adalah berkah tapi mengingat dia adalah adiknya dia menepis semua nafsu setan dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

" Kau sudah membangunkan Naruto, Ino-chan " tanya seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, berambut kuning pucat, kulit seputih susu, mata violet menawan dan jangan lupa oppainya yang sempurna, tidak terlalu besar dan sangat cocok untuk tubuh mungilnya.

" Sudah Shion-neesan, Onii-san sedang mandi " balas Ino sambil duduk di meja makan, dia sekarang sudah memakai seragam sekolah dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok biru yang sangat pendek, dia juga memakai dasi berwarna hijau panjang sampai melewati kemejanya dan di tahan dengan penjepit di ujung kemejanya.

" Hah…dia itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja sepeti ini " gerutu gadis bernama Shion tadi, diapun sudah membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan untuk 3 orang dirumah ini. " Daijobou Shion-neesan, Naruto-niisan memang seperti itu " balas Ino dengan nada imut dan cerianya.

Shion sendiri juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Ino hanya saja dasinya berwarna biru muda, dan tambahan jam tangan kecil di pergelangan kirinya. " Ne, Ino-chan. Nanti hati-hati ya di sekolah, jauhi orang bernama Kiba. Aku tidak mau kau tercemar oleh sikapnya " ucap Shion memperingatkan adik kecilnya.

Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk menderngarnya, tak lama Naruto datang dengan seragam sekolahnya. " Ohayo, Ane-ue, Imotou " sapa Naruto melihat kakak dan adiknya. " Ohayou Onii-san/Naruto " balas mereka bersamaan. Seragam Naruto adalah kemeja putih dibaut Blazer hitam dengan dasi berwarna orange, celana hitam polos dengan tembahan warna putih menghias bagian luar saku celananya. Di dada kanannya terdapat pin kecil berlambang sekolah mereka, sedikit berbeda memang dai kedua gadis tadi.

Naruto pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino, mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang. Naruto sendiri memankannya dengan malas, biarpun masakan Aneki nya enak tapi karena kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya sedikit malas untuk beraktifitas.

Setelah selesai mereka pun mencuci piring dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah, Naruto segera mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menyusul Saudarinya yang menunggu di depan rumah mereka. " Ayo Naruto ! gerakan kakimu kalau tidak ingin kita terlambat. " gerutu Shion melihat Naruto berjalan seperti siput, " Urusai Ane-ue, aku sudah berjalan, itu sudah cukup " balas Naruto dengan sengit kepada Shion, mereka memang selalu seperti itu dimanapun dan kapanpun.

" Sha…Sha…Onii-san, Onee-san tidak perlu berdebat " Ino memang sudah biasa dengan tingkah mereka dan dia bertugas sebagai penegah setiap saat, " Lihat Ino-chan saja tidak banyak protes, kau harus lebih banyak belejar menjadi lebih feminism Ane-ue " ucap Naruto yang membuat Shion tambah kesal.

Gretek…Gretek…

" Jaa…aku kurang feminim eh, Naruto " balas Shion sambil tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan aura mencekam dan suara dari tangannya. Naruto dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh kearah Shion, ' Oh Shit ! ' batin Naruto berteriak melihat dan merasakan aura Shion.

" Onii-san, Onee-san kita sudah sampai. Ayo cepat nanti kita bisa terlambat ! " teriakan Ino menyadarkan mereka dan segera berlari menuju ke sekolah mereka. ' Nice Timing Ino-chan ! ' sorak Naruto karena tertolong oleh adiknya..

.

.

Konoha Akademi adalah sekolah yang cukup terkenal karena banyak memiliki murid berpotensi, dan berprestasi. Sekolah ini awalnya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan, tapi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sekolah ini mulai menerima murid laki-laki. Tentu saja dengan ujian masuk yang di perketat dan pemeriksaan rutin oleh anggota OSIS.

Sekolah ini juga menerapkan murid-muridnya untuk memakai alat khusus dari sekolah yang menunjang pembelajaran mereka. Alat itu mulai diberlakukan sejak setahun lalu, berwujud kalung dan gelang yang memungkinkan para murid memakai akses Visual dan Audio yang ditampilkan dalam konsep hologram multi tasking yang sangat membantu, menjadikannya seperti alat masa depan.

Alat yang diberi nama 'ANRODEX' ini diciptakan oleh salah satu guru terkenal disana, guru yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Kepala ini membuat alat yang menjadi obsesinya. Selain sebagai guru dia adalah peneliti hal ekstrim seperti pembuatan Nuklir dan teknologi tingkat tinggi yang tidak bisa ditiru oleh siapapun. Orang-orang menyebutnya ' The Crazy of Genius ' atau biasa dipanggil Orochimaru-sensei oleh para murid Konoha Akademi.

.

.

Naruto sedang bosan sekarang, karena hari ini Orochimaru sedang melakukan pertemuan di Tokyo jadi kelasnya menjadi sangat ramai. " Hah…tidak ada hal yang menarik " gerutu Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan lengannya.

Tit..Tit…Tit…

Mendengar bunyi panggilan masuk dari gelangnya Naruto menekan tombol kecil disana, muncullah hologram bebentuk persegi panjang dan menampilkan nama. ' Kaichou? ' batin Naruto saat melihat nama yang tertera disana.

Naruto pun menekan layar 'accept' pada hologramnya, _" Naruto, segera datang ke ruang OSIS "_ terdengarlah suara dengan nada tegas dari 'Kaichou '.

" Ha'I aku akan segera kesana, Kaichou. Kalau boleh tau ada masalah apa ? " balas dan tanya Naruto pada 'Kaichou' tersebut. _" Sebaiknya kau segera kesini "_ balasnya dengan nada yang sedikit panic, hal itu membuat Naruto binggung. ' Apa ada masalah yang besar ? ' batin Naruto menanggapi nada bicara 'Kaichou' tersebut, " Ha'I " setelah menjawabnya Naruto mematikan layar tersebut.

Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah ruang OSIS yang berada lumayan jauh dari kelasnya, ' Hah…apa hari ini adalah hari sialku ? ' batin Naruto karena jauhnya ruang OSIS. Ruang OSIS terletak di lantai 2 sebelah utara gedung kelas Naruto, tapi masalahnya adalah dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang selalu menganggunya.

Gadis dengan rambut merah sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai, mata hitam dan memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan dasi Orange.

( A/N : disini dasi menentukan tingkatan kelasnya, Hijau untuk kelas 1, Orange untuk kelas 2, dan biru tua untuk kelas 3 )

Tidak mau berurusan dengannya, Naruto berbalik bermaksdu mencari jalan memutar. Yah, memang ini hari sialnya, " Naruto-kun ! " gadis itu mengetahui Naruto dan belari mendekatinya, ' Motherfuck ! aku tidak mau meladeninya, bisa-bisa aku dihajar Ane-ue ' batin Naruto dan mulai berlari menjauh dari gadis itu.

.

.

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran tadi Naruto akhirnya sampai ke Ruan OSIS, dia mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu.

Tok…tok..tok…

Ceklek…

" Gomen Kaichou, aku terlambat " ucap Naruto setelah masuk ke ruang OSIS, dia bisa melihat disana terdapat 6 wanita yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di meja persegi panjang. Naruto adalah satu-satunya laki-laki dalam OSIS, yah maklumlah sekolah yang mayoritas perempuan dan sedikit yang berminat masuk OSIS. Naruto sendiri masuk OSIS karena paksaan Ane-ue nya, " Kau tau, kau sudah terlambat berapa menit ?" pertanyaan yang sangat tegas terlontar dari mulut sang 'Kaichou'.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam poni pendek di depanya dan diikat ekor kuda, memiliki mata hijau, kulit putih mulus dengan seragam wanita sekolahnya dan dasi Orange, jangan lupa aura keanggunan yang memancar darinya. Dialah Shizuka, Kaichou tahun ini.

" Gomen Kaichou, tadi ada sedikit kendala saat aku dalam perjalanan kesini " elak Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ' KAU TIDAK TAU PERJUANGANKU LARI DARI WANITA MENGERIKAN ITU! ' batin Naruto sesungutan, wajah dan hati tidak singkron.

" Jangan bilang adikku mengejarmu lagi " kata gadis berambut merah, berkulit putih dan memiliki tahi lalat kecil di dekat mata kanannya, memakai seragam dengan dasi Orange. Dia Amano, Kakak kembar dari gadis yang mengejarnya tadi, Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk mendengarnya dan Amano pun menepuk dahinya sendiri.

" Apa yang membuat adikku tergila-gila padamu, Naruto " lanjutnya dengan nada lemah. ' Oi…Oi….aku juga cukup tampan, jangan kau pikir aku suka di kejar adikmu ' batin Naruto sambil melihat Amano.

" Sekarang duduklah Naruto, kita akan membahas masalah yang terjadi di Akademi akhir-akhir ini " ujar Shizuka, Naruto pun segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah gadis berambut biru dan bermata biru lembut, wajahnya sangat anggun dan jangan lupa oppainya yang besar menyamai milik Shizuka, kulitnya putih mulus dan selalu memakai origami bunga di kepalanya. Dia Konan sekertaris OSIS.

" Hinata, tunjukan apa yang kita temukan " kata Shizuka kepada gadis Indigo dan bermata putih susu, oppainya juga tidak sesuai dengan usianya, dia juga adalah teman sekelas Naruto, Hyuga Hinata.

" Ha'I Kaichou " jawab Hinata dan mulai memproyeksikan hasil temuannya kepada anggota yang lain, ' Pencurian Pakaian Dalam Wanita ? WHAT THE FUCK!, kasus macam apa ini ' Naruto langsung kaget melihat kasus tersebut.

" Akhir-akhir ini banyak siswi yang melapor telah kehilangan pakaian dalam mereka, kebanyakan adalah siswi yang baru selesai kelas renang atau olahraga " jelas Kaichou pada seluruh anggotanya, Amano mengangkat tangannya. " Kaichou apa kita tidak memiliki CCTV disana ? " tanya Amano pada Shizuka.

" Maaf menyela Kaichou, tapi kita tau bahwa itu akan melanggar Tindak Asusila, jadi sampai sekarang setiap ruang ganti tidak memiliki CCTV " jawab Konan dengan tenang, Shizuka pun mengangguk membenarkan pendapat Konan. Amano hanya terdiam karena lupa dengan kenyataan itu.

" Ano…Kaichou apa kita diminta menangkap pencuri ini ? " tanya gadis dengan tubuh kecil tapi propolsional bernama Hyuga Hanabi, adik kembar dari Hyuga Hinata biarpun rambut mereka berbeda. Hinata berambut Indigo sedangkan Hanabi Cokelat, " Ya, kita semua diminta menangkap pencuri ini. Dia sudah membuat para siswi menjadi resah " jawab Shizuka.

" Lalu…apa yang kita punya rencana Kaichou ? " giliran gadis berambut coklat sebahu, memiliki mata hitam dan tubuh kecil dan ramping, dengan nada ragu. Shizuka memegang dagunya dan memasang mode berfikir, " Sejauh ini kita belum memiliki rencana, jadi aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk membahas rencana kita " semuanya mencoba berfikir setelah mendengar ucapan Shizuka.

Naruto sendiri hanya memperhatikan, dia memang anggota pasif dalam OSIS. Alasannya simple ' aku tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna ' seperti itu lah kira-kira. Amano pun melihat kearah Naruto yang hanya santai-santai saja dan tidak membantu anggota lain, " Naruto bantu kami memikirkan caranya ! " ucap Amano dengan kesal, Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan dengan ucapan Amano.

" Kenapa tidak pancing saja dengan barang ynag dia cari, kalian terlalu lama berpikir " jawab Naruto dengan santai tanpa beban. Semua anggota OSIS melihat kearahnya dan memasang wajah binggung, melihat itu Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah. " Hah….kita gunakan pakaian dalam wanita sebagai umpan, saat dia datang kita bisa menangkapnya. "

Naruto tidak habis pikir padahal itu adalah cara paling mudah kalau mendengar permasalahan yang terjadi, mendengar itu mereka semua langsung terkejut dan bersorak gembira. " Kadang-kadang otakmu bisa diandalkan ya, Naruto-kun " ucap Konan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, " Hentikan Konan " protes Naruto, tapi tidak Konan pedulikan.

' Mattaku, mereka sangat tidak peka pada permasalahan kecil seperti ini ' batin Naruto melihat mereka berdiskusi tentang rencananya tadi. " Naruto karena kau yang memiliki ide ini, kau boleh menangkap pencuri itu. " ucap Amano, hal itu mendapat tatapan bosan dari Naruto. " Aku tidak mau "

Shizuka yang mendengar penolakan Naruto sedikit kesal, " Tugasmu hanya menangkapnya, tidak sulit kau hanya tinggal bersembunyi dan menyergapnya saat dia datang " ujar Shizuka dengan tegas, Matsuri yang melihat Naruto akan protes segera bertindak. " Kalau kau menolak maka kami akan menghukummu, Naruto-kun " ucapan Matsuri membuat Naruto mendelik tajam kearahnya.

" Jangan membuat keputusan sepihak begitu " Naruto masih protes, karena menurutnya itu sangat merepotkan. Tak kehilangan akal mereka melakukan teknik andalan mereka, " Kami mohon Naruto-kun " ucap mereka serentak dengan wajah memohon, " EH?! " hanya itu respon dari Naruto karena mereka sangat kompak memohon kepadanya.

" Mattaku, baiklah terserah kalian " lanjut Naruto setelah tidak kuat melihat wajah memelas mereka, ' Kalau saja ini bukan sekolah sudah aku makan kalian semua ' batin Naruto yang sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang bosan. " YEEIY…Kau yang terbaik Naruto-kun " ucap mereka serempak.

' Kadang mereka sangat serius, kadang mereka bodoh, kadang mereka juga kekanak-kanakan. Hah….kenapa aku terjebak bersama mereka ' batin Naruto miris mengingat nasibnya sendiri. " Baiklah Naruto-kun, kita akan mulai rencananya besuk " setelahnya mereka bersantai-santai, ada yang membuat the untuk anggota yang lain, ada yang bermain monopoli dan ada yang tidur ( khusus untuk Naruto ).

.

.

.

T.B.C

HAI MINNA-SAN ! bertemu lagi dengan Aoi dengan fic baru….hehehehe

Saya harap kalian suka dengan ini, karena ide ini muncul begitu saja diotak kecilku. Saya juga berharap saran dan kritik untuk fic saya yang satu ini.

INFO :

Disini akan banyak perubahan, jadi harap disimak agar kedepannya tidak membingunggkan.

Shion, Naruto, Ino adalah bersaudara dari Namikaze.

' Ane-ue adalah panggilan yang sopan untuk kakak perempuan '

Hinata dan Hanabi, serta Amano dan 'gadis yang gilai Naruto' adalah kakak-beradik kembar.

Semua guru akan sama dengan semua Jounin dari LN aslinya.

Mungkin hanya itu kalo kurang jelas review aja, OK

Fic Shinobi masih dalam proses, sudah setengah jadi.

Baka School mungkin agak lama, sedang buntu untuk lanjut.

Oke semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

See you next Chapter, Sankyu…

Aoi Rin Oukumura Log Out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki X …? ( or Harem ? )

Rate : M

WARNING : TYPO, OOC Charac, Ecchi, Highschool!Life, Maybe Harem!Naru, INCEST

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 2

.

.

.

" Sial….seharusnya aku tetap menolak, menyesal aku menuruti mereka. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada membuat mereka marah " racau Naruto yang sedang berdiri didalam rak ganti tak terpakai.

Oke mungkin kita flashback lebih dulu

Beberapa saat yang lalu

" Baiklah minna, kita harus bisa menangkap pencuri itu ! " sorak Shizuka dengan semangat, " Yokai! " dan anggota yang lain pun membalas dengan semangat pula. ' Sebenarnya karakter mereka seperti apa sih ? ' batin Naruto sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

Naruto sangat malas sekarang ini, karena dia harus mengerjakan hal yang merepotkan menurutnya. Tangannya meraih cangkir di depannya dan menyesap teh dengan pelan. " Naruto-kun kau siap ? " Narutopun melirik kearah Konan yang besemangat hari ini.

" Sebenarnya tidak, aku sedang malas hari ini " balas Naruto dengan santainya.

Bletak….

" Ittai, apa yang kau lakukan ! " teriakan kesakitan Naruto tidak dihiraukan oleh Amaru, dia hanya memberikan senyum pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, " Kau sudah bersedia kemarin Naruto-kun " ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto mendesah pasrah.

' Aku harap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk ' batin Naruto sambil menyatukan tangannya, dia pun mencoba meminum kembali tehnnya untuk merilekskan pikirannya. " Kau tenang saja Naruto semua akan baik-baik saja " ucap Shizuka.

Memandang bosan pada Kaichounya, dan akhirnya melanjutkan acara minum tehnya. " Kau hanya tinggal bersembunyi di rak ganti perempuan ".

Breetttt…..

" APA KAU BILANG ! " syok, itu lah yang Naruto rasakan saat mendengar ucapan Kaichou tadi, " Ara…Naruto-kun aku basah " Naruto menangkap suara tidak lazim di telinganya, dengan pelan dia mencoba menoleh kearah depan.

" Hemb….hemb…..! " dengan segera Naruto membekap mulut dan hidungnya menahan darah segar yang akan keluar dari hidungnya. ' What the Fuck ! ' batinnya berteriak karena melihat Konan, ternyata teh yang dia semburkan mengenai Konan.

Wajah dan bajunya pun basah oleh air teh Naruto tadi, tapi yang lebih parah tatapan sayu dengan linangan air berkilap di wajah dan rambutnya sangat menggoda apalagi Bra yang di pakai Konan tercetak jelas di seragamnya. ' O-o-op-oppai !' tangan kiri Naruto mulai bergerak kearah Konan yang masih menatapnya sayu, ' Oh Shit! Dia terlalu Hot, 'juniorku' mulai berontak '

Greb…Cretak…

" ITTAI! ITTAI…HOHHH…ARGHH… ITTAI…! " teriak Naruto sambil memegang tangan kirinya dan berguling-guling di lantai, Amaru hanya tersenyum senang berbeda dengan Shizuka yang sweatdrop. " Kono Hentai " ucap lirih Shizuka melihat kejadian tadi.

" Oi….Gorila apa masalahmu hah ?! " bentak Naruto pada Amaru yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, " Apa kau bilang, Kono Hentai ! " sambil berusaha memukul wajah Naruto. Naruto segera berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Matsuri, " Kembali kemari, Hentai no Baka ! "

" Wah ! Matsuri tolong aku ! " pinta Naruto sambil bersembunyi di belakang Matsuri, " Minggir kau Matsuri " ucap Amaru dengan nada setannya. " Ano….Amaru-chan jangan marah pada Naruto-kun " ucap Matsuri sambil memerah.

Amaru hanya memandang binggung ekspresi dari Matsuri, dia melihat Naruto memeluk perut Matsuri dengan erat. Entah kenapa Amaru merasa jengkel melihatnya, dia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Mengintip kesamping dia melihat Amaru sudah menjauh darinya, " Hah….selamat. Arigatou Matsuri " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari persembuyiannya, sadar atau tidak Naruto belum melepaskan tangannya. " Ahh…."

Naruto P.O.V

" Nande Matsuri ? " kenapa dia aneh sekali, " ano…Naruto-kun, a-ap-apa k-kau suk-ka o-oppa-I ku ? ". Heh? Apa yang kau bicarakan Matsuri. " Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? " dia hanya diam dan mulai memegang dadany-, Cotto matte….dia memegang dadanya kan?

Tapi kenapa aku merasa tanganku di sentuh, ah bukan lebih tepatnya digenggam.

Nyut…

" Ahh…." Nani?! Kenapa kau meremas tanganku baka!

Nyut…Nyut…

" Ahh….dai-daisuki, N-Naruto-kunh…" kenapa? apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dibelakangku. " Are? Minna kenapa kalian membawa pemukul besi da-da-dan g-ge-gergaji ? ITU BERBAHAYA BAKA !"

Nyut….

" Ahh! Naruto-kunh…j-jangan di-remas " aku mendengar Matsuri lagi? KENAPA KAU SANGE SENDIRI MATSURI ?!

Tu-tunggu…tangan ku memegang sesuatu yang tidak asing? Ini seperti 'de javu' aku seperti pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini.

" Sepertinya kau menikmatinya ya, Baka Hentai " KENAPA KALIAN TERLIHAT MENYERAMKAN !

Apa ini? Ja-jangan-jangan…." Wah! Matsuri ! lepaskan tangan ku ! " kenapa bisa tangan ku ada di oppainya!

Naruto P.O.V End

Naruto terus memberontak untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari genggaman Matsuri, tapi tidak sadarkah kau Naruto. " Ahh…Naru-ahh…to-kunh…jang-an..diremas…de-denganhh….ehh…ku-kuath…ahhh…." saat memberontak kau malah meremas-remas dada Matsuri.

" Gomen Matsuri ! lepaskan tanganku ! " teriak Naruto terus memberontak, Matsuri malah makin erat menggengam tangan Naruto.

Nyut….

" Ahhhh….! " erangan Matsuri membuka sedikit celah untuk Naruto karena genggaman tangannya sedikit melemah, dengan sigap Naruto menarik tangannya kebelakang dan terbebas dari Matsuri.

" Akhirnya aku bisa beba- ARGH ! ITTAI! " ucapan Naruto terputus karena teriakan kesakitannya sendiri, terlihat Hinata memegang pemukul di tangannya yang memasang ekspresi datar dibelakang Naruto.

Srekk…Bruk…

" Lepaskan aku ! " terlambat Naruto, Hanabi dan Konan sudah mengikatmu. Mereka pun menyeret kesuatu ruangan, membawa Naruto menuju kursi dan mendudukan Naruto disana, para anggota OSIS kecuali Matsuri yang masih berfantasi ria, mengelilingi Naruto yang sedang pingsan.

.

.

Naruto P.O.V

" Engh…dimana aku ? " kenapa gelap...? Tunggu apa yang terjadi, ingat baik-baik Naruto apa yang terjadi, seingatku aku masih di ruang OSIS.

' Ahh…. Ahh! Naruto-kunh…j-jangan di-remas….'

' Ahh…Naru-ahh…to-kunh…'

' ano…Naruto-kun, a-ap-apa k-kau suk-ka o-oppa-I ku ? '

CROOT….

Gyah….apa yang aku lakukan ! kenapa aku selalu sial !

Tapi oppai Matsuri sangat lembut dan bulat…..APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!. Baiklah Naruto tenangkan dirimu, tarik nafas…hehh….buang perlahan..hufh….sekarang coba ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

' Hah….selamat. Arigatou Matsuri '

' Nande Matsuri ? '

' ano…Naruto-kun, a-ap-apa k-kau suk-ka o-oppa-I ku ? '

'Are? Minna kenapa kalian membawa pemukul besi da-da-dan g-ge-gergaji ? '

'Ahh….dai-daisuki, N-Naruto-kunh…'

' Sepertinya kau menikmatinya ya, Baka Hentai '

'Ahh…Naru-ahh…to-kunh…jang-an..diremas…'

'Gomen Matsuri ! lepaskan tanganku ! '

Gyah..! AKU AKAN MATI….! Ini cuma mimpi, ya ini cuma mimpi! Hal yang harus aku lakukan adalah bangun dan melupakan mimpi buruk barusan…ahahaha….

" _Sepertinya dia sadar "_ siapa itu ?

" _Kita apakan dia Kaichou "_ are? Kaichou?

" _Kita kebiri saja dia, atau kita lempar dia ke sarang buaya "_ APA! KEBIRI! BUAYA! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!

Tiba-tiba lampu itu menyala menerangi tempatku duduk, aku harus keluar dari mimpi ini. Bangun Naruto! Bangun... ! Are ? Kenapa, aku terikat ? Jangan Lagi!

" Ohayou Naruto-kun " suara Hinata? ' Tunggu dulu, apa yang mereka rencanakan padaku. Apa mereka marah padaku? Tapi aku tidak berbuat hal aneh. '

" Hinata, kau disana kan. Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu, sepertinya aku terikat di kursi ini " Sial...kenapa ikatannya kuat sekali, firasatku mulai buruk dengan ini.

Lampu disini mulai menyala dengan terang, Shit mataku sakit karena cahaya ini. Terlalu menyilaukan, aku seperti dibutakan oleh cahaya. Oh man, firasat burukku berada pada level max.

" Kau sudah bangun ya Naruto-kun " ada orang lagi, Kaichou kah? Holy Shit! aku terjebak pada situasi yang membingungkan, Eh? Ada 5 bayangan orang? Sedang apa mereka disini?

" Ano….kau Kaichou kan, Seito Kaichou Shizuka kan ? " semoga aku mendapat sedikit petunjuk, tadi aku mendengar suara Hinata, dan sekarang Kaichou.

M-mat-matte….suara Hinata, suara Kaichou, duduk dalam keadaan terikat, dikurung didalam ruangan kecil. Hahh..hahhh…HAHH?! " AKU DICULIK! "

" Baka...jangan berteriak! " suara orang lain lagi? Cih aku tidak peduli, biarpun kalian bisa meniru suara Hinata dan Kaichou tapi aku tidak akan tertipu. Aku harus berusaha keluar dari sini….MOTHERFUCK, SIAPA YANG NGIKAT INI!

" Sudahlah, percuma kau memberontak. Kami sudah mengikatmu dengan kuat agar kau tidak bisa kabur, Naruto-kun " biarpun kau bilang percuma, aku akan tetap berusaha keluar dari sini. Aku harus meminta maaf pada Matsuri, ya biarpun secara teknis dia yang meremas dadanya sendiri dengan tanganku….TAPI…. aku tetap harus minta maaf.

" Ara…Naruto-kun kenapa kau memberontak, kau tidak suka disini ? " Konan, kenapa dia ada disini juga. Dia ada di belakangku? Haruskah aku menoleh ?

Aku berusaha mengerakkan kursi ku untuk memutarnya, setidaknya memastikan wajah penculikku tidak masalah. Tapi kesalahan terbesar itu tidak akan pernah aku ulangi….

CROOT….

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! BAKA ! " bagaimana tidak syok dan berteriak, mereka semua telanjang. Ah bukan mereka masih memakai celana dalam…tapi….KEMANA BRA MEREKA!

Naruto P.O.V End

" Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata dengan nada sebal sambil membuang pandangan kesamping, tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyangga Oppai bombastis itu. " Kenapa kau pilih kasih Naruto-kun ? " lanjut Hanabi, dia menyatukan tangannya didepan dada. Dan ekspresinya imut sekali ditambah tubuhnya yang sedikit condong ke depan, It's so HOT men.

Naruto sendiri berusaha mati-matian agar tidak langsung pingsan, darahnya terus mengalir biarpun tatapan dan ekspresinya datar. ' Holy Shit, otak mereka konslet ! ' batin Naruto sambil melihat mereka tanpa canggung berdiri di depannya.

" Apa maksud kalian? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti " biarpun nadanya datar tapi dalam diri Naruto terus memberontak. Shizuka berjalan kearah Naruto dan berdiri di belakangnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum misterius. ' APA-APAAN MEREKA INI! ' pikir Naruto melihat ekspresi mereka.

Grep….Nyut…

Naruto sekarang merasakan apa itu ketakutan, dia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan bahunya dari belakang. " Kau harus adil pada kami Naruto-kun, karena kau sudah memulainya dengan Matsuri. Sekarang kau juga harus melakukannya pada kami " bisik Shizuka di telinga Naruto membuatnya merinding disko.

" Tunggu Kaichou, a-a-aku ti-tidak me-mengerti " ucap Naruto ketakutan, " Daijobou Naruto-kun, kami akan membuatmu mengerti " balas Konan yang sudah ada di depan Naruto.

Croottt…

Darah Naruto kembali keluar melihat Oppai Konan yang mengantung tepat di depan wajahnya. ' Tidak! 'junior' ku berdiri ' batin berteriak Naruto merasakan sesak di selangkangannya, dia semakin merinding karena ada yang menyentuh 'junior' nya. Naruto melirik kebawah dan dia melihat rambut berwarna merah memandang Boxernya, " Wah! Kemana celanaku ! " teriak Naruto setelah fakta menamparnya.

" Daijobou Naruto, seragammu aman " balas Amaru tanpa dosa kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum, " Lagi pula sepertinya 'senjatamu' sudah siap tempur " lanjutnya sambil menyentuh gundukan Boxer Naruto. ' Okaa-san, Otou-san! Anak kalian akan diperkosa! ' pikirannya mulai kacau sekarang, Naruto pun mulai berontak kembali tapi sayang mereka sudah berubah menjadi liar sekarang.

" _Slurp_ …Na-ru-to-kyun…kau sangat enak " ujar Konan sambil menjilati pipi kanan Naruto, " Aku tidak akan kalah, nikmatilah Naruto-kun...embh… _slurp…_ embh…" tubuh Naruto menegang merasakan benda lunak yang masuk ketelinganya lalu daun telinganya dijilat secara pelan.

Hinata dan Hanabi juga tidak mau kalah, saudara kembar itu memiliki santapan yang sama. " Ugh…a-apa lagi i-ni " racau Naruto merasakan sesuatu di dadanya, " Hanabi-chan, saatnya makan " ujar Hinata setelah sampai ke putting Naruto.

" Ha'I Nee-san, Ittadakimasu…aaemmbh… _slurp…_ " balas Hanabi sambil menghisap putting Naruto dan memainkan lidahnya. " Agh….hembh..k-kali-an ke-kena-pa? " tanya Naruto dengan susah payah menerima berbagai serangan di tubuhnya. " Shutt…nikmati saja Na-ru-to-kun " bisik Shizuka yang mulai turun dan mejilat leher Naruto.

" Ahh…Ugh…he-henti-Ugh…kan " perkataan Naruto tidak digubris oleh mereka, malah membuat mereka semakin bersemangat dalam menjamah tubuh Naruto. " Hei….Ugh…ki-ta harus me-nangkap..ehh…pencuri…" mendengar itu mereka berhenti, Naruto hanya bisa bernafas lega karena berhasil lolos dari singa kelaparan.

" Kau benar Naruto-kun, kita harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Kepala Sekolah " ucap Shizuka sambil berdiri tegak, " Minna segera ambil pakaian kalian dan kita selesaikan tugas ini " lanjut Shizuka, dia juga sudah membuka ikatan Naruto dan memberikan baju seragam Naruto.

" Kaichou, aku masih mau makan " rengek Hinata, Naruto sendiri merinding dan menyilangkan tangannya kearah dada. ' Mereka gilaaa! Aku sudah di perkosa, bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku! ' batin nista Naruto, melihat tatapan nafsu dari mereka kecuali Shizuka yang berdiri disampingnya.

" Kita lanjutkan setelah misi ini selesai " balas Shizuka yang sedang memakai bajunya, " Lagi pula aku juga belum puas " lanjutnya dengan senyum menggoda. " WAH….! AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI ! " Naruto segera berlari dari para singa lapar.

" Dia sangat lucu ya " ucap Konan dan dibalas anggukan mereka semua, " Ne, Ikuzo. Kita selesaikan misi ini dengan segera! " teriak Amaru dengan semangat. Mereka semua segera pergi ke ruang OSIS meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan nafsu mereka.

Oke, Flashback End. Otak author sudah mulai berasap.

" Mereka benar-benar mengerikan " ujar Naruto mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia terus menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan tejadi, sesekali membalas pesan dari anggota OSIS yang berjaga tidak jauh dari kamar ganti itu.

Tit…tit…tit…

' Siapa yang menghubungi ku disaat seperti ini ' batin Naruto dengan kesal, dia masih tidak mood karena kelakuan ketua dan anggota OSIS tadi. Diapun melihat hologram didepannya, ' Ane-ue? Kenapa dia menelfon ku ? ' Naruto segera menekan tombol terima.

" Moshi-moshi, ada apa Ane-ue ? " tanya Naruto dengan malas, _" Naruto dimana kau sekarang? "_ mendengar itu Naruto binggung, ' Sial kalau aku salah menjawab, aku tidak dapat makan selama seminggu ' pikir Naruto mencoba mencari alasan yang pas untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

" Ano…aku sedang ada tugas OSIS, memang kenapa Ane-ue ? " jawabnya dengan sedikit gugup, Shion hanya diam dan tidak membalas atau pun bertanya lagi. Hal itu membuat keringat dingin Naruto mulai berjatuhan, kalau ketauan berbohong.

" _Oh ya sudah aku sudah meletakkan bento di laci mejamu, setelah tugas OSISmu selesai segera kau makan ne, Naruto "_ Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka Kakaknya akan memperhatikannya. " Arigatou Ane-ue " balas Naruto dengan pelan, _" Daijobou dayou, kau adalah adikku yang bodoh. Jadi aku harus tetap mengawasimu "_ hancur sudah rasa kagum Naruto pada Kakaknya. " MAKSUDMU AKU BODOH HAH?! " teriaknya dengan emosi yang memuncak, _" Kau sendiri yang bilang, Jaa ne "_

Duagh….

' BAKA! KENAPA AKU TADI TERHARU! ' rutuk Naruto dalam hati sambil membenturkan kepala ke dinding loker tersebut, dia sempat melupakan kenyataan bahwa Aneki nya itu selalu mengejeknya.

Naruto P.O.V

Aku memang bodoh, percaya begitu saja perkataan Aneki.

Ceklek…

Ada yang datang, baiklah siapa pencuri itu sebenarnya. " Ahahaha…bagaimana pelajaran Kurenai-sensei tadi? " tunggu kenapa aku mendengar banyak orang, " Hah…aku sangat pusing dengan pelajarannya " suara itu.

" Kau ini mengejek kami ya, Shion-chan " Ane-ue? Ja-jadi ini jam renang kelas Aneki, Wah! Bagaimana kalau dia tau aku disini!.

Hah…hah…hah…baik…hah…baik…tenang atur nafas, kau hanya tinggal menunggu mereka keluar Naruto. Setelah itu kau bisa keluar dengan tenang dan aman, jangan membuat pergerakan yang mencuri-

Croot…

" Wah Shion-chan kau memakai Bra biru lagi " Biru! Sial aku harus menahan ini, ' Kami-sama kenapa cobaanmu berat sekali '.

" Ne, Shion-chan berapa ukur payudaramu sekarang " itu dia aku tidak boleh melewatkannya, asalkan tetap tenang aku masih bisa selamat. " Kenapa tidak punyamu dulu Kiriya-chan ? " seperti biasa dia selalu bertele-tele, yah kalau tidak begitu mungkin dia bukan Anekiku. " Ah, ukurannya sedikit membesar, sekarang sudah masuk C-cup "

Croot…

Wah oppai segar! Dimana-mana oppai!. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati pemandangan ini dulu, ambil sisi positifnya Naruto. Disini adalah surga para lelaki.

" Ah…oppaimu mengemaskan ne "

Croot…

" Ahh….matte…j-jangan di-remas…ahh…ehhmhh…."

Crooottt….

" Hehehehe…tapi kau suka kan...Kyaaahh….ahh…j-janganh…ahh.."

" Sekarang kau yang akan merasakannya "

Croottt….

What the Fuck ini lebih bagus dari yang aku bayangkan, heh…heh….aku jadi ingin meremas oppai mereka juga. Disana A-cup, disitu B-cup, Huwaa! E-cup! Sugoi….! Disini benar-benar spot yang bagus, aku bisa melihat semua kegiatan mereka.

Khekhekhekhe…kalau aku bisa mengajak Kiba dia pasti sudah pingsan, darah ku juga belum mau berhenti.

" ne, Sekarang giliranmu Shion-chan " eh, Ane-ue. Yosh, aku juga ingin tau berapa ukurannya. Oppai nya terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya, " Eto…ukurannya D-cup " Huwooo…Ane-ue punya mu besar sekali.

" Sugoi….oh ya, Shion-chan kau sudah memberikan bekalnya " apa maksud Kiriya-senpai? Bekal? Ja-jangan –jangan pacar Aneki, bagus! Dengan ini aku bisa membalasmu Aneki!

" Eto…aku sudah memberikannya, tapi dia tidak ada. Jadi aku menaruhnya di meja " teruskan Aneki aku siap mendengarkan siapa pacarmu itu..khekhekhe…" Sayang sekali ya, Shion-chan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau mencintai adikmu sendiri "

Hah? Nani? Apa maksudnya mencintai adikmu sendiri, apa yang dimaksud Kiriya-senpai. " Aku juga tidak tau Kiriya-chan, saat ada didekatnya jantungku berdebar-debar, dan aku menjadi salah tingkah " kenapa dia malu-malu begitu, KENAPA DENGANMU ANE-UE! Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda!

" Ganbatte ne Shion-chan, mungkin memang akan susah karena kau mencintai Naruto-kun. Tapi kau tetap harus memperjuangkan cintamu itu, aku akan mendukungmu " Kiriya-senpai, kau bercandakan. Kau tidak serius akan hal ini kan Aneki, katakana sesuatu Aneki!

" Ha'I aku akan terus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Naruto-kun agar dia tau kalau aku mencintainya "

JEDERRR….

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aneki mencintaiku? Tapi….kita saudara Aneki, kau tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, aku adikmu dan kau adalah Aneki ku. Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa mencintai saudaramu sendiri.

" Kiriya-chan apa aku salah memiliki perasaan ini, kau tau dia adalah adikku dan aku….aku….hiks...hiks….aku orang yang bodoh…hiks..hiks…" Ane-ue kau menagis? Argh…kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa sakit melihat ini? Kenapa hatiku sakit melihat ini?

" Sudahlah Shion-chan, kurasa kau tidak salah. Hanya dia yang paling mengerti dirimu, dan aku yakin kau juga paling mengerti dia. Perasaanmu tidaklah salah, kau juga tidak bodoh…hanya saja kalian dipermainkan oleh takdir "

Kiriya-senpai….apa itu benar, sebesar itukah kau mencintaiku Aneki. Sebesar itukah perasaan yang kau simpan kepadaku.

' Ane-ue, kau tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak. Kau bisa sakit '

' Tapi aku masih mau lagi, Naruto '

' Tidak boleh, ayo pergi '

' Ane-ue nanti malam akan masak apa? aku mau masakan kesukaanku ya '

' Yokai, kau tunggu saja ya '

' Naruto kau demam, istirahat lah dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan kain dan air untuk menurunkan demammu '

'Arigatou Ane-ue, Hountou ni Arigatou '

Tes…Tes…Tes…

' Ane-ue…tenyata kaulah yang paling mengerti tentang diriku ' kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, DASAR OTAK UDANG! KAU MENYIKSA ORANG YANG SANGAT MENCINTAIMU BAKA!

" Sudah Shion-chan jangan menangis lagi, ayo kita pergi " Ane-ue, Gomen….Hountou ni gomennasai. Aku adalah orang terbodoh, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. ' Gomen Ane-ue…..Hountou ni gomenasai '

Ceklek….

Naruto P.O.V End

Naruto yang masih merutuki kebodohannya pun keluar, dari ruang ganti tersebut. Tidak peduli akan ketahuan atau tidak, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah kesendirian.

.

.

Duagh…Duagh…Duagh…

" KAU MEMANG KEPARAT NARUTO, KAU MEMANG PECUNDANG, KAU TELAH MENYAKITI PERASAAN KAKAKMU SENDIRI " teriak Naruto melampiaskan semua beban yang di terimanya, " KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERSAMA DENGAN ANEKI, KAU HANYA AKAN MENYIKASANYA, BRENGSEK! "

Duagh…Duagh…Duagh…

Kepalanya dia benturkan berkali-kali kearah pohon di depannya, tidak peduli dengan darah yang mulai mengalir melalui dahinya. " KAU PUAS SEKARANG NARUTO, KAU PUAS SUDAH MENYAKITI HATINYA, BAJINGAN MACAM APA KAU INI "

Duagh…Duagh…

" hiks…hiks…hiks…gomennasai…hiks…Ane-ue…Hountuou ni gomennasi…hiks…hiks…aku…hiks..memang…hiks…bodoh " ucap Naruto sambil menagis, menagisi perbuatannya yang membuat Anekinya memendam rasa padanya. Menagisi kebodohannya, menagisi takdir yang membawanya.

" KAMI-SAMA! APA KAU PUAS MELIHAT INI, APA KAU PUAS MELIHAT PENDERITAAN ANEKIKU " teriak Naruto melampiaskan kesedihannya.

Duagh…Duagh….

Grep…

" Hiks..sudah..hiks…su-sudah cukup…hiks…hiks…jangan menyiksa….hiks…dirimu sendiri…" ucap Shion yang sudah memeluk Naruto sambil menagis, dia sudah melihat semuanya. Dia sudah tidak kuat melihat Naruto menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

" Hiks…Hiks…kenapa….hiks..KENAPA KITA TERLAHIR SEBAGAI SAUDARA! " teriak Naruto yang masih menagisi takdirnya. Shion pun semakin mempererat pelukakannya, " Hikss…Naruto….sadarlah..hiks….kita…hiks…hiks….tidak bisa….hikss…menolaknya…" Sungguh ucapan Shion serasa menyayat hati, suara paraunya yang bercampur isakan sudah cukup menyakitkan.

' Kiriya-chan apa aku salah memiliki perasaan ini, kau tau dia adalah adikku dan aku….aku….hiks..hiks….aku orang yang bodoh…hiks..hiks…'

'Sudahlah Shion-chan, kurasa kau tidak salah. Hanya dia yang paling mengerti dirimu, dan aku yakin kau juga paling mengerti dia. Perasaanmu tidaklah salah, kau juga tidak bodoh…hanya saja kalian dipermainkan oleh takdir '

Ingatan tentang percakapan Anekinya tadi terus terngiang di kepala Naruto, terus berputar dan selalu terulang. Suara tangis dari Anekinya, suara paraunya yang menyayat hati membuat Naruto frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kuat.

" Tidak….tidak…tidak…tidak…TIDAK….TIDAK! " teriakan penuh akan kesedihan, penderitaan dan keputus asaan, suaranya yang parau dan airmata yang mengalir pasti membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya ikut sedih.

" Naruto…sadar…hiks…jangan..jangan seperti ini " Shion terus memanggil dan memeluk Naruto yang mulai membenturkan kepalanya lagi. " Aku tidak pantas untukmu Ane-ue, aku….aku….hiks….hikss…." air mata Shion makin deras mengalir, suara Naruto sangat menyayat hatinya.

" LIHAT…! LIHAT KAMI...! kau puas sekarang…kau sudah puas melihatnya Kami-sama….KAU PUAS MELIHAT KAMI MENDERI- "

PLAK….

Perkataan Naruto terputus karena tamparan Shion, mereka pun terdiam. Naruto hanya menunduk dalam diam sedangkan Shion masih dalam posisi setelah menampar pipi Naruto tapi air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata Violetnya.

" Gomenasai " hanya itu yang terucap dari Naruto sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Shion disana sendirian.

" A-a-apa yang telah aku lakukan " ucap Shion sambil menutup mulutnya, " Naruto…..NARUTO…! Hiks..hiks…gomen..Naruto-kun…hiks...huaa….! "

.

.

.

.

TBC

YEEI UPDATE…..!

Gomen saya putus dulu ya, nggk kuat soalnya.

Saya mau meluruskan kesalahan nama anggota OSIS yang rambut merah itu AMARU bukan AMANO, gomennasai minna.

Selanjutnya untuk balasan review :

Neko no Kitsune : oke, makasih udah mau review. Sebenernya banyak kok genre Harem, mungkin Cuma belum beruntung aja hehehe…

Yami10Tenshi : Arigatou yami-san, ya kalo pair itu cuma sekelebat ide yang muncul di otak saya, hehehe…

Rais666 ( Quest ) : soal pair saya nggk bisa tentuin, Ya maaf tapi saya kurang suka Single pair. Nggk ada taring tambangnya, kalo harem kan masih ada biarpun jatuhnya single pair ( Harem, OneSide ). Sekali-lagi maaf Rais-san

Pian-Sama : Arigatou pian-san sudah mengamati cerita saya, jujur kalo humor saya emng susah bikin. Saya lebih suka bikin yang Romance. Sekali lagi maaf kalo kurang sedap di baca pian-san.

The White Anbu : ok sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengkoreksi cerita saya. Karena saya mau yang beda, di Chapter ini pasti bisa tau maksud saya pake Ane-ue. Yah seperti konflik di bagian akhir tadi.

miyuki nishikino : Arigatou sudah mau membaca fic saya yuki-san, kalau memang ada yang perlu di komen….tulis aja supaya saya bisa tau kekurangan fic saya. Semoga puas dengan Chapter ini ne, Yuki-san

rikudou Pein 007 : siap, asal di ikuti teru perkembangannya dan me-review setiap chapter agar bisa lebih baik.

DAMARWULAN ( Quest ): ya, kita liat aja ide / review selanjutnya. Ehehehehe…..

DeniTria : hemb…sesuai pesanan, Chapter ini ada adegan Haremnya ( alias GangBang ) wkwkwkwk….terus ikuti perkembangannya ya Deni-san.

Sinta Dewi468 : ne Sinta-san saya sudah memenuhi pesanan anda, saya mengambil konflik tentang hubungan Incest hehehe….biarpun masih saya gantung penyelesaiannya.

firdaus minato : sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih firdaus-san sudah mengunjungi Fic saya yg satunya dan meninggalkan review penyemangat, hehehehe….untuk saat ini saya usahakan update terus walaupun mungkin agak telat.

Kitsune875 : Arigatou, ikuti terus perkembangannya ya

Sekian, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic saya. Semoga Chapter ini memuaskan, kalau ada kesalahan silahkan langsung review, atau kalian memiliki pendapat yang nyambung kecerita ini.

Langsung review dan kalau cocok akan saya kembangkan menjadi ide chapter selanjutnya. Karena kepuasan pembaca adalah kebahagiaan penulis.

See you next Chapter minna-san

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log In

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Jadi bukan punya saya :v

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki X …? ( or Harem ? )

Rate : M

WARNING : TYPO, OOC Charac, Ecchi, Highschool!Life, Maybe Harem!Naru, INCEST

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 3

.

.

Konoha Akademi adalah mantan sekolah khusus wanita, tapi sejak dua tahun lalu sekolah ini menjadi sekolah campuran. Tentu saja dengan ujian masuk yang sangat sulit, membuat rasio perbandingan yang mencengangkan 2 : 8, 2 untuk laki-laki dan 8 untuk perempuan.

Sekolah ini memiliki Sistem Pendidikan yang sangat maju, mereka membuat sebuah alat yang mempermudah para muridnya untuk belajar. Sebuah alat yang membuat Visual dan Audio dalam bentuk hologram multitasking, alat itu bernama ' ANRODEX '.

Oke kesampingkan itu semua karena itu Cuma kata sambutan.

.

.

Tap…Tap…Tap….

Terdengar suara derap langkah orang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, seorang Siswi berambut kuning pucat sedang berlari menyusuri lorong. Dari mata violetnya terlihat memancarkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar, matanya juga sedikit bengkak seperti habis menangis.

Entah kemana tujuannya, yang jelas dia sangat terburu-buru, dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai 3. Ruangan paling ujung di lantai tersebut.

Ruang OSIS

Ceklek….

" Hah…hah…gomen…Naruto…hah…ada disini ? " tanya gadis itu dengan terputus karena masih mengaturnya. Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu memandangnya dengan binggung, " Gomen Namikaze-senpai, kami juga sedang mencari Naruto-kun " balas gadis berambut biru .

Shion segera pergi tanpa mengucap apapun, kembali berlari menyusuri setiap lorong dan setiap lantai untuk mencari adiknya itu. Oh bukan, dia bukan adiknya lagi, setelah apa yang dia alami tadi dia menepis semua fakta dan takdirnya.

' KAMI-SAMA! APA KAU PUAS MELIHAT INI, APA KAU PUAS MELIHAT PENDERITAAN ANEKIKU '

' Hiks..sudah..hiks…su-sudah cukup…hiks…hiks…jangan menyiksa….hiks…dirimu sendiri…'

' Hiks…Hiks…kenapa….hiks..KENAPA KITA TERLAHIR SEBAGAI SAUDARA! '

' Hikss…Naruto….sadarlah..hiks….kita…hiks…hiks….tidak bisa….hikss…menolaknya…'

' Tidak….tidak…tidak…tidak…TIDAK….TIDAK! '

Shion kembali mengingat kejadian tadi, kejadian yang menampar dirinya. Membuatnya tersadar akan satu hal yang selalu dia pendam dan selalu dia tahan, tapi sekarang dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Dia tidak akan mengulangi lagi kesalahan yang sama, karena sekarang…..

' Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, tidak peduli kalau kita saudara, tidak peduli kalau kita dihina. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu melihat senyummu. Aku…aku…aku ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu Naruto-kun '

Tit…Tit…Tit…

" _Shion-chan kau sudah menemukannya ? "_ terdengar suara dari alat Shion, Shion hanya diam. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk memikirkan Naruto, " Belum Kiriya-chan " balasnya dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

" _Aku tau dimana dia, dia berada di gunung belakang sekolah. Aku tadi melihat dia berjalan kesana "_ ucapan Kiriya membuat Shion terkejut, pikirannya membayangkan kalau Naruto berbuat nekad.

" Arigatou Kiriya-chan, aku akan segera kesana " balas Shion dan menutup panggilan tersebut.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gunung yang bertepat di belakang Konoha Akademi, merupakan tempat yang dibiarkan asri untuk menjaga kelestarian alam di Konoha. Dia dekat pohon yang sangat besar terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan seragam laki-laki milik Konoha Akademi, sedang duduk dan menyandarkan punggung di pohon tersebut.

" Hah…apa aku kelewatan ya " ucap pemuda bernama Naruto itu sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang berbekas, " Dia sampai menamparku dengan keras, Hah…sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan. Biarpun dia cantik dan sangat perhatian padaku tapi dia tetap Anekiku " lanjutnya sambil terus bermonolog.

Dia pun melihat kearah Anrodexnya dan menekan sebuah tombol, Hologram mulai muncul dengan beberapa Contact person pribadinya. " Moshi-moshi, Kaichou….gomen aku tidak bisa berkumpul sekarang, aku sedikit lelah jadi mungkin aku akan datang setelah pulang sekolah " ucap Naruto pada Kaichounya, _" Daijobu Naruto-kun, kalau kau kurang enak badan sebaiknya segera pulang saja "_ balas seorang gadis di telpon tersebut.

" Arigatou Kaichou, tapi aku akan tetap kesana saja. Jaa ne " ucap Naruto sambil menutup panggilan tersebut, Dia segera menyandarkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tidur. ' Jujur saja, hari ini semua Emosiku keluar dan itu sangat melelahkan ' batin Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, ' Belum lagi masalah dengan Aneki, aku harus bagai- '

" Onii-san " sapaan seseorang itu mengejutkan Naruto, " Ino-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ini?! " ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak pada gadis didepannya, tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu Ino segera berjalan mendekati Naruto dan dengan segera dia duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

" Ino-chan….kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku " lanjut Naruto karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang adik, Ino hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan diam tanpa bersuara. Naruto pun hanya membiarkannya dan hanya mengusap surai pirang pucat milik Imoutonya dengan lembut, ' Hah…apa dia diganggu seseorang ya, Sial kalau itu terjadi akan kubunuh orang itu! ' Sisi siscon Naruto mulai kembali mengambil alih dirinya.

Grep

" Onii-chan….apa Onii-chan membenci Ino ? " tanya Ino dengan wajah menahan tangis, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya binggung dengan mansud Ino. " Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Ino-chan, tentu saja Nii-san tidak membencimu " balas Nruto sambil tersenyum dan mengusap surai Ino.

Ino hanya menunduk, melepas pelukannya dan menepis tangan Naruto dari kepalanya. " BOHONG! " teriak Ino yang mulai berdiri dari pangkuan Naruto, " ONII-SAN NO BAKA ! " lanjutnya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dan menetes ketanah di bawahnya.

" I-Ino-chan, apa yang kamu bicarakan ? " tanya Naruto dengan sedkit gugup, dia binggung dengan keadaan adiknya sekarang. Belum selesai masalah dengan Anekinya sekarang dia harus dihadapkan pada tingkah aneh Imotounya.

Ino hanya diam dan menunduk kembali, dia secara perlahan membuka kancingnya satu persatu. " Oi…Oi..I-Ino-chan a-ap-apa yang kau lakukan " ujar Naruto dengan panic melihat kelakuan adiknya, dia pun memegang bahu Ino dan menguncangkannya dengan cukup kuat.

" Sadarlah Ino-chan, apa yang mau kau lakukan " ucap Naruto di sela kegiatannya tadi, Ino pun mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Naruto, " Onii-san…Hiks…hiks..HUWAA…" Ino pun menangis dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

" Onii-san tadi bertengkar dengan Onee-san…Ino…Ino…tidak mau Onii-san bertengkar dengan Onee-san " ucap Ino sambil menangis di pelukan Naruto. ' Gomen Ino-chan, ini bahkan sangat rumit untukku jelaskan ' batin Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Ino.

.

Mereka masih terdiam dalam posisi tadi, Ino yang menikmati pelukan Onii-sannya dan Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan kejadian tadi. " Ne, Onii-san bagaimana rasanya Oppai Ino? " tanya Ino dengan nada riang dan tersenyum senang, " BAKA! APA YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN " teriak Naruto sambil memukul kepala adiknya, Ino sendiri hanya bisa meringis dan tersenyum kepada Naruto.

" Ara..ara…Onii-san kau menyukai 'mereka'kan ?" tanya Ino sambil melepas semua kancing bajunya, ' WAHH…IMOTOU OTAKMU TERCEMAR SIAPA' batin Naruto yang mulai panic dan berpikir tidak jelas. Naruto segera mundur menjauh dari Ino, " Onii-san, Oppai desu…Oppai " lanjut Ino sambil mengangga oppainya dengan tangan.

Croot…

' HOLY SHIT! Dia konslet ! ' batin Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah, " Ada apa Onii-san? " tanya Ino dengan polosnya. " Ino-chan kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?! " teriak Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, Ino pun tersenyum dan….

Cup

" Eh?! " Ino mengecup singkat bibir Naruto dan membuatnya diam, " Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Naruto-nii, aku tau semua hal yang kau khawatirkan " ucap Ino sambil memegang pipi kiri Naruto. " Aku tau Onii-san sedang ada masalah, jadi Ino ingin menghibur Onii-san " lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terpaku pada Ino, dia sangat terkejut Imotonya bisa mengatakan itu. " Ino-chan, APA YANG MERASUKIMU! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENGATAKAN KATA-KATA KEREN SEPERTI ITU! " teriak Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya. Ino yang semula tersenyum, mulai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Bletak…

" Ittai….kau kenapa Ino-chan? Hah…! KELUAR KAU MAKHLUK GAIB! " kembali Naruto berteriak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di atas kepala Ino. " BAKA ONII-SAN! " teriakan Ino menyadarkan Naruto, dia memandang Ino dengan wajah binggung.

" Hehehehe….Onii-san sudah tidak sedih lagikan ? " tanya Ino sambil terkekeh senang, mendengar itu Naruto mulai mengerti dan mereka pun tertawa bersama dengan tawa Naruto yang paling keras.

Setelah lelah tertawa mereka mulai menyandarkan punggung mereka di pohon belakang Naruto. " Arigatou ne Ino-chan, bersamamu membuat bebanku sedikit berkurang " ucap Naruto sambil melihat rimbunnya daun dipohon besar itu. " Ino senang kalau Onii-san seperti dulu lagi " balas Ino, Naruto pun mulai mengacak-acak rambut Imotounya itu.

Ino langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya, " Hehehe…Arigatou ne Ino-chan " kata Naruto yang tersenyum sambil berdiri dari posisinya. " Jaa…sekarang kau pakai bajumu dan kita kembali " lanjut Naruto yang menyodorkan baju Ino yang tadi terlepas.

Ino hanya memandang binggung Naruto, " Ada apa Ino-chan? " tanya Naruto yang sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresi Imotounya. " Onii-san…kau tidak ingin meremas 'mereka' dulu ? " tanya balik Ino sambil memegang Oppainya.

Croot…

" IMOTOU NO HENTAI " teriak Naruto sambil menutup tubuh setengah bugil Ino dengan baju ditangannya, Ino hanya tertawa senang bisa mengerjai Onii-sannya. Setelah kegiatan konyol tadi, mereka segera beranjak dari situ. Tentunya dengan pakaian lengkap, tapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada yang mengawasi mereka.

.

.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Ceklek…

" Gomennasai Kaichou " ucap seorang yang membuka pintu itu, memliki rambut kuning dan mata biru. Semua yang melihat pemuda itu datang langsung diam seketika, " Arigatou sudah mau datang Naruto-kun, Daijobou ka? " balas sekaligus tanya dari gadis berambut hitam dengan poni pendek dan diikat ekor kuda, mata hijau dan kulit putih yang sangat menawan.

" Ara…ara…duduklah dulu Naruto-kun " ucap seorang gadis berambut biru dan mata orange serta origami bunga yang tersemat di rambutnya sambil menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya. " Arigatou Konan " balas Naruto dan segera duduk di dekat gadis bernama Konan tadi, " Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena tidak menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik " lanjut Naruto sambil menunduk sedikit kearah 6 gadis di sana.

" Ini…minumlah dulu " ucap gadis berambut indigo, bermata putih sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Naruto, " Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto-kun, berkatmu kami bisa sedikit mengetahui pencuri itu " lanjut gadis tadi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tersentak, dia menoleh kearah mereka semua dan mendapati mereka tersenyum kecuali gadis berambut merah yang tersenyum dengan lebar. " T-Tapi…aku tidak melakukan apapun " pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto merasa tidak berguna dan sangat bodoh.

Puk…

Naruto merasakan tepukan dipundaknya, dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kaichounya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. " Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, selanjutnya kita tinggal menangkapnya " ujarnya masih dengan senyumnya.

" Minna….Arigatou " hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Naruto, mereka terlalu baik. " Hahahaha….Daijobou dayou, Sekarang gunakan otak berkaratmu untuk memikirkan strategi selanjutnya "

Dong

Hancur sudah rasa senangnya, Naruto menatap tajam kearah gadis berambut merah yang sudah menyengir senang. " Oi…apa maksudmu dengan otak berkarat hah! " ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah gadis tadi.

Sang gadis hanya tertawa senang, sedangkan lainnya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi mereka berdua. " Memangnya aku salah, Hentai Ouji " balas gadis tadi dengan sengit, Naruto sendiri hanya mengeram marah. Akhirnya terjadilah perang dingin antara Naruto dan semua anggota OSIS, ' Arigatou minna ' batin Naruto yang melihat tawa lepas mereka semua.

" Jadi Naruto-kun ada usulan ? " pertanyaan gadis Indigo bernama Hinata tadi, membuat semua gadis disana menatap Naruto. ' Oi…Oi…kalian semua menatapku seolah aku pelaku pencabulan..' batin Naruto melihat tatapan menyelidik mereka.

" Matte…Hinata kau tadi bilang kita memiliki sedikit bukti tentang pencuri ini? " tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Hinata, " Bisa kau tunjukan padaku ? " tanpa menjawab Hinata segera memproyeksikan hasil risetnya ke dinding putih diruangan itu. " Hemb…Jenis-jenis pakaian dalam, bagaimana membuat seorang pria bergairah dalam hubungan inti- "

" Kyaa….gomennasai, jangan dilihat! " teriak Hinata dengan histeris, ' APA-APAAN ITU TADI! ' batin Naruto yang terbengong mengingat isi dari proyeksi tadi.

" Ne, Hinata bisa aku minta filenya "

" Onee-san, aku mau yang bagian membuat pria bergairah "

" Hinata, aku minta semua file tentang 'itu' "

Terdengar banyak bisik-bisik dari mereka yang mengerubungi Hinata, Naruto semakin syok mendengar suara-suara menyeramkan itu. ' TIDAK! KEPERJAKAANKU TERANCAM ' batin Naruto sambil menutupi 'senjata' nya, sialnya mereka segera menoleh kearah Naruto dan menunjukkan senyum yang sangat manis.

Gluk

" Ano…kita focus dulu ke pencuri itu minna " ujar Naruto dengan sedikit gugup, Kaichou atau Shizuka langsung berdehem sejenak. " Pencuri itu adalah kelas 2, sama seperti kita semua " ucap Shizuka menarik semua perhatian anggotanya.

" Kaichou, apa ada bukti lain yang kita temukan? " tanya gadis berambut cokelat, dengan tubuh kecil tapi propolsional bernama Hyuga Hanabi. " Untuk bukti lain kita belum punya, yang jelas pelakunya adalah gadis dari kelas 2 " balas Hinata dengan cepat.

' Ini sedikit rumit, kenapa seorang gadis mencuri patsun. Dan lagi dia mencuri patsun yang sudah digunakan, apa maksudnya? ' pikir Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. " Naruto-kun, Daijobou ? " tanya gadis berambut cokelat sepundak dengan wajah imutnya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah gadis tadi, " Daijobou Matsuri, aku hanya sedang memikirkan motif pencuri itu " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. " Naruto-kun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kau mengalami Brain Error " ujar Hanabi dengan wajah khawatir.

' Shit! Apa aku sebodoh itu Hanabi ' pikir Naruto dengan kesal, tapi kenyataannya dia sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum gugup. " Hah…begini kenapa seorang gadis mencuri patsun dari para gadis di sekolah? " mendengar ucapan Naruto mereka semua segera masuk kemode berpikir.

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar tanggapan mereka semua sambil sesekali menyicipi teh buatan Hinata, " Memangnya ada yang aneh Naruto-kun? " tanya Konan dengan wajah binggungnya. ' GYAH…! BAKA! HOUNTOU BAKA! JELAS ITU ANEH! ' teriak Naruto dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Mereka malah memandang Naruto dengan aneh, melihat itu Naruto hanya menatap malas kearah mereka. ' Kenapa aku terjebak dengan orang-orang ini ' kembali Naruto merenungi nasibnya sendiri, " Jelas itu aneh, pasti ada yang dia incar " ujar Naruto masih dengan wajah malasnya.

' Pertanyaannya adalah apa yang dia incar, kenapa harus patsun? ' pikir Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, " Kaichou bagaimana sekarang? " atmosfir ruangan itu berubah menjadi serius. Shizuka berpikir dengan keras, mencoba mencari titik terang dari masalah ini.

Naruto masih tetap pada posisinya biarpun begitu dia tetap berpikir. ' Patsun yang sudah di pakai, dan pelakunya adalah gadis. Apa sebenarnya maksud semua ini ' itulah yang terus dipikirkan Naruto, dia mendongak dan mendapati teman-temannya sedang berdiskusi dengan Kaichou mereka.

' Patsun….gadis….apa maksud semua itu ? ' Naruto terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto. Dia mengebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

Brak…

" Jangan-jangan dia memiliki dendam " ujar Naruto dengan pelan diakhir, " Tapi dendam kepada siapa? Dan kenapa mencuri pakaian dalam? " tanya Matsuri yang sudah semakin binggung dengan keadaan ini. " Hinata, kumpulkan semua data tentang patsun yang dicuri " perintah Naruto dengan segera di lakasanakan Hinata.

Anrodexnya mulai mengumpulkan data korban pencurian patsun ini, " Dari semua data tersebut, kebanyakan yang diambil adalah patsun berwarna putih polos dan memiliki yang memiliki kain tambahan " ujar Hinata sambil memproyeksikan hasil penelusurannya.

" Ada apa Naruto-kun? " tanya Konan yang melihat wajah gugup Naruto, semua orang disana juga memandang Naruto dengan binggung. " D-Dia…de-dendam…pada-ku "

.

.

.

.

Halo…Halo…gomen kalo jelek, kehabisan ide soalnya. Tugas buat ikut UTS menumpuk, jadi Cuma bisa menyisihkan waktu sedikit.

Oh ya…..Shinobi bakal up agak lama soalnya masih memikirkan Alur cerita buat yang pindah dimensi. Ya biarpun agak sedikit mainstream, tapi saya usahakan bisa berjalan sesuai keinginan kalian.

.

Oke balasan Review desu :

Neko no Kitsune : Yare…yare….persediaan darah cadangan masih banyak jadi tenang aja Neko-san…hahahaha…..yah scene terakhir emang agak gimana gitu…

Tau047 : oke saya usahakan

DeniTria : ne, chapter ini belum sampai penjelasan hubungan NaruShion Cuma sekedar penerusan alur dulu

: Yokai

Miyuki nishikino : Gomen Yuki-san sepertinya chapter ini kurang memuaskan, soalnya ini buat penjelasan Next Chapter biar nggk binggung

Firdaus minato : Arigatou gozaimasu

Pian-sama : oke maksaih pengertiannya Pian-san

Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer : hehehe….terbawa suasana ya…

Kitsune857 : yah lumayan nggak terduga lah…hehehe

Rais666 : gomen…satu sekolah apa kuat Naruto..?

Rakuta Uzumaki : oke maaf kalo kurang memuaskan

Sinta Dewi468 : maaf sinta-san Cuma kepikiran buat konflik incest…hehehe…maklum sering baca lime/lemon incest…ya mungkin bisa saya bikin OneShot Harem, tapi tidak bisa janji.

DAMARWULAN : untuk musuh mungkin ada, tapi ini Cuma kekuatan manusia jadi nggak ada Shinobi ato apapun itu

.5 : oke

: Yokai desu

The White Anbu : Ano…sepertinya emang agak berlebihan ya…teehee

Jaa…SAYA MOHON KEPADA READER SEMUA! Tolong bantu saya buat Chapter depan ya….imajiner maker saya kayaknya rusak.

Jadi saya menunggu review atau pun PM dari kalian….Arigatou gozaimasu

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out


End file.
